The present invention pertains to a device for raising objects off a surface and suspending those objects. The reasons for raising objects, such as furniture and the like, off a surface, such as a floor, are numerous. Automobile jacks are commonly used for raising automobiles, and crow bars and lever bars and the like are also available for raising other objects. Hand trucks and forklifts for lifting pallets of materials are also available. However, the problems with these lifting devices are several, the automobile jacks and similar devices are not particularly suitable to raising objects such as desks, or tables and the like, due to their bulkiness and inablility to interact effectively with the furniture. Lever bars and crow bars are much more suited to lifting furniture, however once the lever bar is slipped under the furniture to be lifted, and pressure applied in order to lift the furniture, pressure must be continuously applied to the lever bar, or the furniture will be lowered back to its initial position.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing a device by which furniture or other objects may be lifted and held suspended without further pressure by the operator of the device.